Zelda: a Feudal Fairy Tale
by lilbigEnano96
Summary: Inuyasha inspired story. To repay a debt owed to the last king of the Hylians , an Okami half-demon seeks out a youth from the neighboring land of Hyrule to help him fulfill his destiny of obtaining the Triforce from within the mysterious castle that hovers over the clouds, and save the kings daughter from a sleeping spell that would last an eternity…
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My second Zelda fic. The idea sprung up after rewatching Inuyasha (one of my favorite anime's) if you spot some similarities don't be surprised. Alright on to chapter 1**

**Zelda: a Feudal Fairy Tale:**

**Chapter 1**

**The wolf boy from another land:**

**Toboe**

"So, how much farther till we get there Navi?" The young Okami demon asked his fairy companion for the tenth time in the last hour. It was clear he wanted to get to the village as quick as possible. He heard the small fairy sigh as he sprinted through the grass and jumped from tree to tree.

"I already told you," Navi said in a tired voice, "we'll get there in around an hour or two." *And maybe get some sleep when we get there.* she added mentally.

"You said that when we first set foot here!" The youth practically barked in annoyance. They passed by a pack of wolves running through the fields, but they paid the boy and the fairy no mind for he carried the blood of the great Okami demon lord, and with it his sent.

"Then we get there when we get there!" She replied in an equally annoyed voice. It was a long time before either of them spoke. "Look," Navi sighed, "We're both tired, hungry, and frustrated,"

"You can say that again." The teen agreed.

"But right now, we need to calm down, relax, and-watch out!" the boy barely had time to react as something missed him by an inch. He looked from the arrow stuck on the tree to the armed men below.

"What do you reckon it is?" one of them asked the other three as he was getting another arrow ready.

"It looks human," a much older man said scratching his graying bread, "maybe it is."

*What?* the boy thought angrily, he looked at Navi and both had the same thought in their minds. *How stupid are these people?*

"But look at his nails;" cried another, "they're as big as claws! And where have you seen a human with blood red pupils?" The same man stepped closer to the tree, "You have with you a magical creature," he noted getting his bow ready, "so I will ask: What are you, man or beast?"

"Sorry," the boy said as he resumed his tree jumping, "but I don't have time for this." He thought the humans would get lost after that, however, when he saw that arrows continued to fly his way, he knew he was mistaken. "They sure know how to make you feel welcomed in this place," the boy said sarcastically, "You'd think they've never seen a half demon before."

"Look, below you!" the fairy told her friend, sighing, he looked to where Navi instructed and saw that the men where now on horseback.

The youth swore, "Are you kidding me, cut me some slack will ya?" he then noticed that he was running out of trees to jump, he would have to do what did best, run.

"There's no other way," Navi realized, "you have to change into your wolf form to outrun them."

*Great,* the boy thought, *guess I have no other choice. Let's just hope I can hold the transformation long enough for us to escape.* In a flash, his bones rearranged themselves, he grew thick fur, and his senses enhanced When he landed on the grass, he immediately sprinted on all fours and began outrunning his pursuers in seconds.

Anyone who would have passed by would have seen a streak of white zooming past. That's what made him different from his brothers and sisters, while they had brown, black, and grey fur, his fur was pure white, and when it was under the moonlight, his mother commented once, it was a beautiful, breathtaking sight. But the youth had no time to either admire himself or remember the past, he was on a mission, an important mission at that, and he could not stray away from his objective.

"Try to stay calm," the fairy said keeping up with him, "that way you can stay this way for longer." She was aware of the fact that the boy was in fact only half demon. "Half demon, half power." She often reminded him.

"_I know that already," _he told her telepathically as he began to slow down, seeing as he'd left the humans that gave chase miles away. "_I could go a few more miles like this before I transform back."_ The wolf informed her, almost stopping.

"Alright then," Navi sighed, she really hated when he exceeded his limits, "at this rate, we'll make it and still have a few hours to sleep before sunrise."

"_Great, let's go Navi!" _ The beast said wagging his tail happily and sprinting forward with new resolve.

"Hey," Navi called as she raced to catch up to her friend, "wait for me!"

The Okami stopped at a nearby creek to catch his breath and have a sip of fresh water. "Don't drink the whole thing!" Navi scowled seeing him gulp down mouthfuls of water down his throat. As the beast was busy quenching his thirst, he heard something soft land on the ground next to him. He stopped and stared at it. It was two rice cakes. He thought back to his homeland, there, it was almost expected for a farmer or such to leave offerings for the wolf, returning its gesture of leaving the meat of its fresh kill for them. The wolf sniffed it; it was definitely from a crop farmer.

"It is a beautiful night," an elderly man said as he filled a jug of water, "and it is nice to see a friendly face out in these dark woods." The wolf looked at him and did a sort of nodding gesture. "Go ahead friend," he said smiling, "it's for you." The wolf wasted no time in devouring the man's gift, although, he clearly would've preferred to be chomping on meat. "The other men, they mistake you for a monster, do they not?" The wolf gave another nodding gesture, "they do not know the good your kind has done, they only see the bad deeds," he said as he scratched the animal behind the ear. "Now run along, and remember that the goddesses are always with you."

"Well," Navi said as soon as the man had left, "I think it's time for us to make our way towards Ordan, ya know before your transformation-" Navi was caught off by the wolf running off into the darkness, clearly he had smelled, or heard something of interest.

"I take it we're taking a detour?" the fairy asked once she caught up to him, her glow the only light either of them could see (not that the wolf needed it).

*_Yeah, I think someone's in trouble,* _was the Okami's mental response, *_and it sounds near here.* _Navi sighed, one day that macho act was going to get the both of them killed. Nevertheless, the duo sped towards the direction of the distressed person.

When Navi and the Okami stopped in their tracks, they saw what the commotion was all about. Cornered by savage looking animals was a boy no older than six years, he didn't look injured, at least for now, the beasts on the other hand looked like they haven't eaten in weeks.

"Oh no," Navi panicked, "they're ganna eat him if we just stand here!

The Okami bared his teeth as a deep growl escaped his throat, "_Over my dead body." _Navi heard him mutter. He let out a loud snarl and before any of the predators turned to face him, he was already upon them. Cries and howls of both agony and anger filled the night air, it was as if the demons of hell had been unleashed to ravage and pillage the earth. Until at last, every single one of them died out, and the night was silent again.

The wolf killed every single one of them save for one, who was slowly bleeding to death. He let out a low growl as the wounded animal disappeared into the night. The Okami's muzzle was caked with fresh blood, as saliva dripping from his clenched teeth. He then turned to the quivering boy behind him.

He had his hands in his eyes, "_Good,"_ the Okami thought, the last thing he wanted was for the boy to see him rip those animals limb from bloody limb. He slowly approached the boy who was backing away from him with every step he took. How to reassure him was the question. The Okami could communicate with him easier than regular people, seeing as he was still young and firmly believes in the supernatural, but that would make him even more afraid.

So he took the more direct approach. The Okami sniffed the boy up and down until he finally found a scent that directed him where to take him, what surprised him was that he recognized the sent from somewhere. Before he could react, the Okami felt small raindrops on the top of his head. And if this place was anything like his homeland that meant the downpour would start any minute. Quickly, he grabbed the human child as if he were a wolf cub and hurried to where the sent lead just as the rain began unleashing its fury.

The wolf practically locked his jaws onto the boys clothing as he raced to the small village ahead, the human boy speechless as they proceeded. Yes the animal could tell he was afraid, but really, who wouldn't? The fear turned into relief after he saw the familiar sights of his village. Now there was no doubt that he was going home. The glances people gave them did not slow him down, and as everyone retreated to their homes, it made things easier for the wolf. Soon, he came across a small ranch at the end of the village, and that's when it hit him, that boy had the scent of the old man that gave him the rice cakes.

The wolf rasped at the door with one of his paws and placed the boy at the doorsteps. "Grandpa," he heard the boy shout in relief, "I-I was so scared!"

The wolf saw the old man comforting his young grandson, "When I noticed you were gone, I-…I'm just glad you're alright, but who…?" he stopped when he saw the wolf outside.

"Looks like you repaid my act of kindness with another, oh noble beast," closing the door and sighing, he added, "I knew I was right about you."

"_Ok Navi," _the wolf barked, "_I'm ready to go to Ordan now." _ About half an hour later, as they neared their destination, the wolf asked the question that was picking at him the entire trip, "_Hey Navi, what's this guy's name anyway? The king wasn't very specific when he sent his messengers over." _

Navi thought for a moment, "He's a swords maker, he lives with his uncle…Oh, and his name is Link."

**A/N: you know, I never counted, just how many times did I use the words Okami and wolf? I never noticed...well anyway see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The first chapter was a bit short, but again it was the first one. In this one, we meet our good friend Link. Also, to those of you who didn't notice, this is an AU, and rather than following a point in the timeline, I just thought of putting all the characters I could think of in here, with a few of my own. I hope you guys enjoy the diffrence.**

**Chapter 2**

**Hello adventure, good-bye Ordan:**

**Link:**

A few hours earlier…

Link carried both the daily groceries and his finished project home that afternoon. He was proud of the blade he had forged today, mainly because it was the first blade he had ever done without his master's supervision. Link replayed their conversation in his mind as he continued to walk to his uncle's humble home.

"What do I think?" Rusl said as he examined the newly forged weapon in his hand, a smile forming on his face, "I think that you, my fine friend, have surpassed even my blade-making skills." Link had flinched at that, had he heard right, or was it some cruel joke his imagination cooked up? Seeing the confused and shocked look on the boy's face, Rusl ruffled his dirty blonde hair, "You know, it's hard to find people who would be willing to do this for a living, but despite your young age, I think you might be the best out of all of them put together."

A lump had formed in Link's throat when Rusl said that, "T-thank y-you Rusl." he said as he took the sword from his master's hands, now he was glad his uncle made him take this job to help him earn a few rupees.

"Now clean up and lock up," Rusl said giving Link one last smile and a pat on the back, "you're done with the forges." Link did his final chore in a flash, and a couple of minutes later, the boy practically ran towards the general store with the blade in a bundle.

Now able to see the house, Link stopped and looked at the riverbank for a second. This was the same riverbank that he would meet his lifelong friend Saria every day, without fail. *What's taking her so long?* Link wondered, "Seriously, this isn't like her." Then, remembering the encounter earlier, he sighed glumly, "Oh that's right," he recalled, "she left."

That morning, Link had ran into Saria before reporting to Rusl, and upon seeing the sad look on her face, Link knew immediately that something was wrong. Saria was kind, sweet and almost never in a bad mood. She was the one person who brought cheer and life to the peaceful and quiet village, and seeing her sad was so alien, so…unimaginable. "I'm leaving Link." She told him in front of the river.

"Wait, what do you mean, like…forever?" Link asked in panic, although the two had no romantic feelings for each other, Link was afraid that his best friend would leave for good. Saria gave a sad smile and shook her head.

"No Link," she sighed with a mixture of relief and sadness, "I don't know for how long I'll be gone, but it will certainly not be forever." Link breathed a sigh of relief himself.

"So, today is your last day in Ordan?" he asked her shifting his feet, his heart sank in his chest when she nodded.

"My father is waiting for me as we speak," she said giving him a tight hug, "good-bye Link, I'll-see you later."

And so she left, leaving Link waving half-heartily at her disappearing figure, sighing, the boy walked on to where his master awaited him.

*Who knows how long she'll be gone,* Link thought in his mind as he stepped into the house, setting the items inside and hanging the sword on the wall like a proud trophy, *a week, two weeks, a month?* Link noticed then that his uncle had not come to greet him as usual. "Uncle?" he called out into the house, "I'm home."

Walking over to his small room, Link noticed a note on the edge of the bed. Curiously, he examined the note; it was in his uncle's messy handwriting.

_"Gone to Kokiri forest on some urgent business, should be back by the dead of night if not daybreak. Should I not arrive in either occasion, expect to see me in a few days. I'm sure Rusl will have work for you to do, and you'll have Saria to talk to if that is the case."_

Link sighed and threw the note aside, "Great," he muttered, "my best friend and my uncle are gone. What to do now?" He didn't have to wonder for long, his grumbling stomach guided him to the groceries on the wooden table and pretty soon Link sat in front of a roaring fire. The timing was almost perfect, for seconds after Link started the fire, distant thunder could be heard, making him jump. He never was a big fan of storms, especially thunderstorms. As the increasing pitter-pater of rain could be heard, Link ran to shut the windows before any rain could get in the house. Grabbing a warm blanket, he returned to the fire where his dinner was almost ready to be served.

Tears almost started forming in Link's eyes as he realized something, today was the first time he had eaten without his uncle, the only father figure he had known, joining him by the fire. And for the first time in the eleven years that he had lived, Link truly felt alone. Quickly finishing his food, (leaving a small amount in case his uncle would come back) he made sure the fire was still roaring then crawled into his warm bed.

Link sighed and stared straight into the celling listening to the storm that was raging outside. And as his eyes were closing, he thought of the promise his uncle made him. That one day, when he was strong and ready, he'd let Link explore the world. With that thought, the young boy Link drifted to sleep.

When Link opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that he was hundreds of feet in the air. Letting out a startled yelped, Link fell on his back…and hit something solid. *It's glass,* Link realized once he got over the shock, *the whole floor's made out of glass. No,* Link examined his surroundings and gasped in both surprise and wonder, "This whole place is made out of glass." Link looked at the floor again, he was defiantly in midair, but just how did he get here? It was unreal; there was a sort of otherworldly presence to this place that even Link could feel.

Before Link wondered anything else, a bright golden light shone in front of him, nearly blinding him. When he opened his eyes, Link saw a strange sight. In the middle of the room there stood three golden triangles on a pedestal. Link had the sudden feeling that he had stumbled upon something sacred, holy even. *What…is that?* Link thought gazing at the three triangles. Slowly, as if afraid the ground would shatter beneath his feet at any moment, Link took baby steps towards it until he could feel the radiant glow it gave off. Link's heart jumped with excitement, anxiousness, and fear in his chest. He slowly lifted his hand to touch it…closer…closer…

Before Link could made contact, he quickly pulled away when he heard a dark, evil, laughter echo throughout the room. "_I've finally found it," _the evil voice boomed, "_The gift of the three golden goddesses to mankind, the sacred Triforce. Soon, all-"_

_"Hey, hey kid." _Another voice echoed at the same time, only this voice sounded nothing like the one before. This new voice sounded, younger, alert, and a bit ticked off. "_Can you hear me Kid?" _

_"…After spending most of my life chasing it," _The evil voice continued, "_I, the King of the-"_

_"Wake up kid,"_ The other voice said a little louder, _"This is important." _

_"…And you, child," _The first voice said specifically to Link, "_You will be the first to witness my wrath." _ The ground began to shake violently, and suddenly, Link felt the ground disappear. He was falling. Link shut his eyes tightly and braced himself for the impact.

Then, he heard the second voice again, this time it was clear that he'd lost his patience_. "WILL YOU WAKE UP ALREADY?!"_ Link did just that, with his chest falling up and down and his heart racing in it. He quickly scanned the room and saw he was alone, just like before.

"Did I…imagine those voices too" he wondered aloud relaxing as he noticed that was back in his own bed and in fact alive. Then he heard a loud SMACK sound above him.

"YOU IDIOT!" he heard an angry female voice whisper loudly, "Do you want to wake the whole village up?"

"No!" the voice that awoke him practically shouted, "I was trying to wake _him_ up, and look, it worked!"

Link slowly looked above him almost afraid of what he'd find up there. When he saw the weird looking boy and the fairy on his celling, he would've screamed and alerted everyone, had it not been for the boy's quick thinking. "Don't scream," the boy pleaded as he covered the Link's mouth, his eyes darting back and forth from Link to the open window, "whatever you do, do not scream, please." But Link had beaten into the boy's fingers and he released him. Link ran to where the sword was and quickly grabbed it. Although he needed both hands to hold it and it felt heavy in his hands, Link raised it towards the strange boy who stood before him.

"Who are you?" he asked sharply, taking a few steps back, "and what are you doing here?" The boy merely held out his hands in surrender.

"If you'd put that sword down," he said in a neutral tone, "I'll explain everything." Link raised his brow, but refused to put down the weapon.

"Toboe, now look what you did!" the fairy cried socking him again.

"What did I do this time Navi?" The boy, Toboe, growled as he rubbed the spot where the fairy hit him.

"You just gave him more reason not to trust you." She said matter-of-factly, Toboe shot her an annoyed look.

"You think you can do a better job of calming him down?" he asked crossing his arms, "Fine, try it." The fairy ignored the boy and went over to Link.

"Don't mind Toboe," she told him gently, "he can be a little harsh at times."

"Oh what do you know," Toboe hissed at her, "you're a fairy!"

"And you're a half demon with anger problems." She shot back, he gave an astonished look.

"You're right about that," he grumbled finally, "except about the anger problems, I don't know where you got that from."

"See what I mean?" the fairy sighed, and Link couldn't help but smile, he didn't know why exactly, maybe it was the fact that he could trust at least one person out of the strange pair.

"Look," Toboe said with a calmer tone, "Navi and I'll bring you up to speed, but first, you got any food in this place?"

"Freeloader!" the fairly said looking back at her friend, who in turn gave her the smallest traces of a grin, and once again, Link had to smile.

Once a lamp illuminated the otherwise dark house, Link could see Toboe a little better. He was fairly tall with unkempt hair the color of ebony. In his face, he had what look like red war paint in the shape of scratch marks; at least Link thought it was war paint. The paint color matched his eyes, blood red, Link found it a bit creepy when he glanced his way. Another thing he noticed was that Toboe was barefoot, and his nails, they looked more like claws. Toboe gave him a grin, showing off his fangs, as he saw how uneasy he made him. "What's the matter, scared? I don't bite…unless you piss me off."

"Huh, oh no," Link said locking eyes with him, "I was just wondering, where are you going to sleep? I mean my uncle-" Toboe cut him off.

"That one's easy, on the floor." So saying he curled himself into a ball, "best get some shut eye too Link, cuz we're leaving at the crack of dawn."

"Leaving," he asked curiously, "to where exactly?"

"Ain't it obvious kid?" the grinning boy replied, "Tomorrow, you, me, and Navi are going on a little adventure. And of course, we'll tell you more about why we're here."

**A/N: that's it. Next chapter I'll introduce Zelda, her chapter will be...unique. it'll be both easy and hard to write. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait to those of you who are reading this, but as everyone knows education comes first. I don't know when I'll be able to update, but hopefully it will be soon. In the meantime, tell me what you think so far.**

**Ps. I don't know from what movie I quoted, I think it was Snow White or one of those Disney flicks. (Which by the way, I do not own, the same goes for the characters and locations, except for the ones I made up)**

**Chapter 3:**

**The Mirror and the Thousand Year Old Well**

**Zelda:**

"Grandpa," Zelda tapped her grandfather's shoulder to get his attention, "were you looking for me?" the man turned his attention from the television to his sixteen year old granddaughter.

"Zelda, I almost didn't hear you come in." the elder said standing up from the living room sofa to face her, "Your mother called, she said the clinic is pretty busy today so she'll be home a little later than usual."

The girl gave him one of her golden smiles, one that reminded the old man of her resemblance to her mother, "That's ok; Kiden and I'll eat whatever's in the fridge. By the way, is he home yet?" knowing her younger brother, she needed to keep an eye on him otherwise he would bring down the house, literally. When her grandfather nodded yes, Zelda marched upstairs to Kiden's room, groaning as she heard the loud hip-hop music booming from inside his door. *Is he trying to make everyone deaf?* she wondered shaking her head as she lightly knocked three times on his door, no answer. Sighing, she tried again, this time a bit more loudly. "Kiden," Zelda said now loudly knocking on her brother's door, "would you open up?" Finally, she heard the door turning.

"Hey sis," the twelve year old beamed upon seeing his older sister; it was on rare occasions that she visited his room. "What's up?" he asked coolly, staring up at Zelda.

"Just wanted to give you a heads up that mom's ganna be coming home late today." Zelda told him, as soon as she was finished; the boy began to jump up and down with excitement.

"That's great," Kiden exclaimed, "that means we can stay up, watch movies, and order pizza, right?"

Zelda sighed and ruffled her brother's curly hair, "Sorry little brother," she told him, "but I've got exams to study for, and there is more than enough food in the refrigerator that'll go to waste if we don't eat it." Zelda looked around Kiden's room with disgust, "And would it kill you to tidy up a little bit?" she asked, Kiden sighed.

"What's wrong with my room as it is?" he asked raising a brow; Zelda looked at him in disbelief.

"For starters," she pointed to where his dinner plates were piled up and his cloths scattered everywhere, "it smells like a barn in here. I'm surprised grandpa hasn't noticed it; it reeks!" she turned to leave yet caught what Kiden said before he shut the door.

"Man Zelda, you use to be fun, but ever since you got to high school, it's always been work, work, work, you're like a broken record." Zelda stop, in a way, she knew he was right. The old Zelda would go skateboarding with him, watch scary movies at night with him, and even mess with grandpa at times. The new Zelda however, was only interested in schoolwork, projects, and occasionally socializing with her friends.

Zelda sighed, "When did the good times go away?" she mumbled to herself, "Oh yeah," she remembered, "When I turned sixteen." She looked back to her brother's room, maybe she should reconsider, after all one day off won't kill her. She shook her head, after all, tests were only weeks away and she couldn't afford to flunk. "I need a hot bath." She decided heading towards her own room.

Unlike her brothers, Zelda's room was neat, tidy, and roomy. *And completely infested with schoolwork and such,* Zelda thought as she placed her bag next to her bed, *and books, lots and lots of books.* She quickly entered the bathroom and turned the water to the hottest it could go. Once she was finished and in a bath robe, Zelda combed her hair and braided it in a way that mirrored her mother's own hair. While she was doing this, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. *There I am,* she thought to herself, *plain old Zelda. Zelda, when people think of me they think shy, studious, and caring.* She sighed, *and let's not forget single. While I don't have boy's chasing me like Marin or Malon , it's not like I don't notice them eyeing me.* she stepped out of the bathroom, jumped on her bed, and began to work on her homework. Soon afterwards however, she fell asleep.

When Zelda began to dream, she immediately recognized it. It was the same, reoccurring dream she'd been having for more than a week now. All she could see was sand, sand, and more sand. She was in an ocean of it. And when she looked up, she could see a half crescent moon staring back at her, the only light in this wasteland. *It's all the same,* she thought feeling the warm sand on her feet, *The only thing left is…* And as if on cue, the ghostly white wolf appeared, just like he had done many times before. The wolf had come from nowhere, its red eyes scanning Zelda up and down to see if she were a threat. Once it was satisfied, it gave her a blank expression, before gazing at the moon. Zelda found it fascinating how it would almost give a human expression as it stared at the moon. It was as if it were trying to reach something, something as far as the moon, or maybe as impossible. Then Zelda had a crazy idea, she walked over to where the wolf was and, very cautiously, began stroking its fur. When the wolf showed no intention of attacking, she began to scratch it behind the ears. "Good boy," she whispered to him, "you're a nice boy aren't you?" Zelda flinched and almost fell back when it looked at her, then a few seconds later, its gaze returned to the moon. "Go get it then," she told him patting its head, "whatever it is."

Then, Zelda swore the wolf nodded, and gave yet another human expression before attempting to jump at the moon. Zelda smiled at the wolf's determination, and then she felt her phone vibrate.

Zelda gave a small yawn as she checked the digital clock next to her 7:35 P.M. She reached for her phone to see who it was, her homework now forgotten. Her mother had messaged her. Zelda's eyes scanned it and when she was finished, she sighed and quickly put on her slippers. "Simple enough," she muttered to herself, "just have to go in that old shrine and get some of grandpa's old antics." Sometimes Zelda wondered why her grandfather had some much ancient history locked up in that rotting old shrine, they could make a museum for cry out loud. *Then maybe grandpa won't shove so much history down my throat.* she thought giggling. A cool breeze met her as she stepped outside, Zelda stood for a moment, admiring the night before she headed to her destination a few feet from the house. The old shrine looked small from the outside, but once Zelda stepped inside, she found the whole thing filled with her grandfather's antics. "One day, mom's ganna get rid of all this," Zelda sighed, "and grandpa won't be too happy about it."

Realizing she needed light so she could see more clearly, Zelda took out her phone and used the small amount of light. Even so she had to find a specific golden box where her grandfather had pictures of a couple of relatives that Zelda never met, and of course, of her father. Zelda hadn't known much of him, other than he was a solider and died in the line of duty. But when her mother talked of him, it was as if Zelda knew him her whole life. A lump started forming in Zelda throat, but she pushed all those thought's away and focused on her search. "Aha, there you are." She said as she picked up the slightly heavy golden box. She put it aside as she noticed a portrait in front of her.

It was a woman, a beautiful woman around the same age she was. She had golden hair and stunning blue eyes. It took a moment for Zelda to realize who she was staring at; this was one of her ancestors, the fair princess of a land forgotten by time. She remembered the stories her mother told her like that before her 18th birthday, she was put under a sleeping spell, and that every princess in the royal family was named Zelda, to honor her even after her death. But even her mother admitted, those were just stories, but felt that she was special, and so she was named after her ancestor, the princess of destiny.

*But I'm nothing like her,* Zelda thought sadly, *I'm just…Me.* She looked at the mirror beside the portrait and sighed, "But that doesn't mean I can't pretend." She stood up and examined herself in the mirror, twirling herself around as if she was in an elegant dress rather than her nightgown. Then she had a thought, "Mirror, mirror on the wall," she said reciting a quote from one of her favorite childhood movies, "tell me, who is the fairest of them all?" What came next almost made her heart stop.

When Zelda opened her eyes and looked into the mirror, she almost cried out in horror. For it wasn't her reflection she was staring at, she was staring at something else entirely. She stared at a boy, that looked maybe a year older than her, but this was the strangest boy she'd ever seen. He was covered in dirt and mud, was barefoot, and had wild unkempt hair reaching to his shoulders. His unnatural crimson eyes had bags over them, as if he hadn't slept well in days. On both sides of his face, he had dried war paint in the shape of claw marks. Both she and the boy had confused expressions as they locked eyes.

Zelda jumped back as the boy bared his teeth, but the way he did reminded her of a wild rabid animal. *Are those teeth…or fangs?* Zelda thought frozen in terror.

As the boy studied the shivering Zelda, he slashed at the glass, which rippled like water, with his sharp nails before growling in a cold, menacing voice, "Scram ya filthy water witch!"

_Meanwhile back in Hyrule:_

"Everything alright Toboe," Navi asked hearing her companion a few yards away, "I thought I heard you screaming and-" she was cut off by the wolf boy reveling himself.

"It was nothing," he said with a dazed look on his face, "just, thought I saw something that's all." Toboe turned and spaced out for a few seconds before turning back to the fairy with a frown. "You almost done in there Link," he said upon catching a whiff of the lads scent, "we gotta get moving soon."

"Yeah," came his immediate response, "I'm almost ready." When the youth came out, he was wearing a green tunic along with a green Phrygian cap.

"He looks good in that," Navi commented, causing Link to blush slightly, "what do you think Toboe?"

The wolf boy shrugged, "Reminds me of a tree," he said almost cracking a smile, "but it suits him just fine."

Navi noticed the huge sword on Link's back and turned to Toboe, "You don't suppose we could find a sword that better suits him do you?"

"Probably, I'll keep an eye out for a worthy candidate." Toboe promised, taking one last look towards where he saw that strange girl before moving on.

_Back in the present:_

Zelda's heart was racing, was her mind playing tricks with her? Yes, that had to be the reason. As soon as she finished thinking that however, the room got unnaturally cold. Very quickly, she got off the floor and, forgetting to use her phone as a light source, went in to the door closest to the mirror and tripped on the steps leading to a well. Zelda got up and examined the room before her. It looked as if it hadn't been used for a long time, seeing as dust covered every single inch of the room. However, this small part of the shrine felt…odd, and the coldness only intensified. Pretty soon, Zelda couldn't tell what was scarier, the well or the mirror. "Get a grip Zelda," she told herself, "This place has been part of your family for centuries, there is nothing; I repeat nothing, to be afraid of." Zelda jumped as she heard the floor creak behind her, *Oh who am I kidding,* she thought darting back to where the box was, *I act like the world is ending every time a mouse is in my line of sight!*

Before she picked up the box, Zelda froze in front of the mirror waiting to see if her night could get any weirder. Nothing but her reflection was staring back at her. Slowly and never taking her eyes off the mirror, Zelda slowly exited the shrine, sprinting as she felt the grass beneath her feet. She didn't stop until she got to her room. Zelda shut her eyes.

When she reawakened, the clock read 3:25 A.M. Zelda sighed and buried her face in her pillow. "It was just your imagination silly," she convinced herself, "all that time studying's really taking its toll on you." Stretching her arms over her head, she said with a yawn "Maybe I should listen to Kiden more often." She got up from her cozy warm bed to get her earphones out of a cabinet, and then she jumped back on her bed and let her music rock her to sleep.

"It was just…your imagination Zel… nothing…to…worry…" she said to herself. Although deep down inside, she knew it wasn't true, and what she saw in the shrine was real.

**A/N: No Link/Zelda yet, sorry. But it'll happen as the story keeps going. Hopefully it'll be worth the wait.**


End file.
